Interdental brushes are used as a part of the teeth cleaning regimen of many people. They are useful brushes to clean between teeth, near the gum line, around various dental prosthesis, such as braces, and around various bridge work. Interdental brushes have a shape that can penetrate many spaces that a regular toothbrush cannot penetrate. Also, there are several brush head shapes that can be used. This improves the level of a person's oral care hygiene.
A problem with interdental brushes is the lack of versatility of the units. Many are straight, stick-like holders. Others that have a contra-angle are useful with the brush head in only one direction. Also, most do not have fully formed insert cartridges. They rely on the user to bend the wire of the brush head and attach it to a handle. And none of these interdental brush units combine an at home brush and a portable brush consisting of a detachable sub-unit that can be used for travel and other away-from-home use. All of these problems are solved and needs met with the interdental brush of this invention.